


Remember to have hope

by orphan_account



Series: Apocalypses [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, wat is Englihs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From tumblr. I'm just posting all my things here now.</p>
<p>Answer to the prompt: ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember to have hope

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie apocalypse au!!! Dear Cheeroba requested it and who am I to say no? So here we go, first one of a series. I'll use a lot of ideas but, for this one, you'll find angst and how everything started :>
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was strange how people easily forgot about things that were supposed to be enrooted into their minds. Respect, love, humanity. Everything suddenly was nothing more than a couple of words without real meaning, only ghosts of a distant memory, a black and white movie of what was.

The important was the now, the how to survive, how to keep moving, breathing, living, regardless of all the pain and chaos, all the agony and deaths that their actions could cause.

Humans were selfish creatures. Even dead they had that characteristic imbued in them, something that Peter had to learn in the most hard way, alone in his destroyed home, bathed in blood that was and wasn’t his.

**xxx**

When the virus spread, the press didn’t warn what the effects were, merely advising the citizens to stay home and store enough food for one or two months.

The government had hopes that they could contain the disease while keeping the population under control, after all, the incident wasn’t in a big scale, just three laboratories had been damaged.

What they didn’t know was that the virus was stronger than the previous tests had indicated. It travelled through the wind, infected everyone in a silent, deadly way, just waiting for the right moment to show itself.

And when the first zombie case erupted through the internet, every single person in the world lost their mind. They just wanted to survive, find some safe, secluded place and stay there until that nightmare was over.

Peter remembered his aunt and uncle running around the house, trying to decide what the better option was; stay home or venture out. The first seemed to be the best choice.

The streets were a mess, cars and persons leaving at the same time, clogging every available route. Soon the army was sent to relieve the situation, but there was nothing effective they could do against desperate people; the war wasn’t against only reanimated corpses, but alive, reckless humans too.

In less than two days stay at home wasn’t an option anymore; it was too dangerous, an invitation to strangers to break through the windows under the excuse that they’re looking for shelter, water or food. The media warned everyone about atrocious crimes happening in areas regarded as safe before.

Peter knew they had to leave as soon as possible.

The brunet didn’t remember a lot about that day, just some sounds and blurs.

His aunt had packed a lot of supplies while Ben studied the best route; they were heading to a military base, one of the only places where the contamination was inexistent.

Peter was trying to talk to his friends, but their phones were off or out of service, which made the boy nervous; he needed to know if everyone was alright.

That was the part when his memories started to fade.

He remembered uncle Ben saying that they needed to go, exactly when Mary Jane picked up. He recalled feeling hope, fear, anger, because he needed to _help her_ , but Ben _didn’t hear_ him! And so he ran, or tried to, he didn’t remember. Everything was just haziness, a bizarre mess of motion, screams and blood, so much blood.

And now, hours (days?) after the incident, Peter woke curled up on his bedroom’s floor, lost and alone, holding his bloodied cellphone, noticing for the first time that it was ringing.

It took him some seconds to read the screen.

Harry Osborn.

His best friend was calling for the seventh time but just in the tenth Peter found forces to answer the phone.

“Oh my G-d Pete, are you alright?” – he sounded worried, talking a little fast, asking many things that the brunet couldn’t understand; his head was hurting a lot – “Peter? Where are you?”

The confused and tired teenager took a deep breath, the world finally starting to make sense again.

“Home… At home”

And he must have blacked out for some minutes, because the next thing he saw and felt was someone approaching, kneeling down to wrap their arms around his torso. It was comfortable, warm. Peter clutched his hands in what seemed to be the person’s shirt, unwilling to let go.

He felt safe there, as if all the problems around the world couldn’t reach him, as if the blood on his clothes wasn’t there. He could pretend for a moment that everything was fine, that his family was still alive.

Peter didn’t remember when he started to cry, but the loud sobs echoing through the room were his, the pleas for forgiveness too.

The other person, Harry, just tightened his embrace, crying alongside the brunet, whispering sweet nothings.

When the tears and agony subsided, Peter and Harry stayed holding each other.

Both were lost and scared, knowing that the future didn’t hold a bright prospect.

“C’mon… My father has a place where we can stay…”

Still, deep inside, neither wanted to give up, not now, not when they finally had a reason to have hope.


End file.
